Badge Mission: Paranormal Investigation
Paranormal Investigation is a badge mission in the South Park: The Fractured But Whole ''DLC Bring the Crunch. Overview The camp in Lake Tardicaca is haunted, obviously, dead spirits lurks all around the place. You need to find their relevant items to discover their true identity and relieve them of their endless roaming on the living world. To be specific, your need to find them with the inspection mode, find what they are looking for, bring it to them, and finally take a selfie with them. Encounter at the Camp Center '''Round supper time, folks sometimes hear an old lady's voice near the campfire, whisperin' "no seconds on tots." Could be the wind though. --Old Mechanic A spirit can be seen at the Camp Center. Taking a selfie with it will result in a picture where a creepy doll appear right in front of the New Kid's face.(or the New Kid is seemingly possessed by the doll) In order to take a proper selfie, the New Kid would have to go find the haunted doll, in the Mess Hall. Encounter at the Old Mine After the incident in the shower room, the New Kid can freely roam the place, open the draining shaft and the place below can be revealed: an old mine. A Spirit can be seen in the mine, right next to a skeleton buried in a caved-in. Taking a selfie with it will result in a picture where the New Kid is buried under the rubble. To take a proper selfie, the New Kid would have to retrieve the canary cage originally belonged to the ghost. Drag the box to the right and use it as a staircase to reach the upper layer of the wooden building, knock down the ladder to climb up, use Time Fart Glitch to go even higher, turn off the steam and the cage will be accessible. Bring the cage to the ghost, then take a selfie with it, the true identity of the spirit will be revealed, an old mine worker named Milton Barker. Encounter at the Misty Forest Not much spookier than a spooky forest at night. Well, not counting an Indian burial ground, of course. --Old '' ''Mechanic A spirit can be seen at the Misty Forest. Taking a selfie with it will result in a picture of The New Kid surrounded by crows with red eyes. To take a proper selfie, the New Kid must go on the path to the Indian burial ground, and throw Snap N Pops (or farts) at three crows to drive them away (after which a voice cries out "we'll get you!"). Collecting the feathers is a necessity for another Badge Mission known as Native Heritage. After this, the player can take a proper selfie with the ghost, who revealed to be a tourist named Wayne Wilson, who apparently had his eyes eaten out by crows. Encounter at the Bus Stop Tell you what, I feel a strange presence right here by this bus stop. Might be the chili I had for lunch, though. Gives a body the toots. --Old Mechanic A shorter spirit can be seen at the left of the DLC bus stop, and taking a selfie with it will result in a picture in which the New Kid is seen trapped inside an old television. To get a proper selfie, the New Kid must explore Nathan’s cabin, which will be accessible after the team has discovered two dead counselors. Inside the cabin, a Haunted video Tape, located on the rightmost of the room, can be found. If the surroundings are electrified (due to the explosion of fireworks), use haywire to sabotage the plug base on the right. Bring the tape to the ghost and take a selfie with it, the true identity of the spirit will be revealed, an all dripping wet little girl named Lisa Jankowski. Encounter at the Boat House A spirit can be seen in the Boat House, which will be accessible after the key to it is found. Taking a selfie with the spirit will result in a picture in which a shark with giant jaws appear right behind the New Kid. To get a proper selfie, the New Kid would have to find a yellow duck suit, which is located on the left of the top shelf. Move the tank to the left, knock down the shelf to lead a path to the costume. After getting the costume set, the New Kid would be able to get a selfie with the ghost, the ghost would be revealed to be a happy lifeguard in a floatie, with his left arm having been apparently chomped off, whose name is Ken Flannery. Trivia The Encounter at the Camp Center is a parody of the movie series "Child's Play".Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Side Quests Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Missions Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Quests